Computer systems in general have progressed remarkably in recent years. The growth of so-called personal computers is particularly remarkable. Present day personal computers and software exhibit enormous operating power and capability. Correspondingly, accessories for computer driven items such as printers and the like have also increased in power and capability. As a result, a personal computer user is able to produce high quality color graphic output documents using a variety of commercially available software which, several years ago, would have been beyond the practical limits of such systems.
The software which is capable of running on present day personal computers has also progressed dramatically in size, complexity, and power. Somewhat more recently developed compact disks have been provided which accommodate very large complex programs and which are producible at consumer prices. The availability of high capacity consumer priced compact disks has made possible consumer games and entertainment products at prices which the consumer can afford. In most instances, compact disks are provided as read only memory or ROM often referred to "CD ROM". As a result, a steady stream of newly developing computer program products have been provided in fields such as challenging games, business, and other amusement and entertainment.
Despite the extensive development of personal computers and software usable thereon, relatively little development has been provided in areas of interest to young girls such as dress, hair style, or fashion activities. Practitioners have, however, attempted to fill this void in recent years. One of the more popular computer products directed toward young girls having an interest in fashion type play is marketed by Mattel, Inc. in El Segundo, Calif. under the trademark Barbie Fashion Designer in which a program running on a personal computer operates in an interactive manner with a child user to design a wardrobe using a fashion doll image. Having once clothed the fashion doll in the desired apparel items, the user is then able to print out a color keyed pattern of the fashion doll apparel using a color printer operating upon a specially laminated paper which is both cloth and a stiffening backing. The user then cuts out the printed pattern and assembles the doll's apparel using adhesive or two-sided tape or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,563 issued to Cannon et al sets forth a SYSTEM FOR PRINTING SOCIAL EXPRESSION CARDS including a data base preparation system and a plurality of remote card printing stations. The data base preparation system uses a scanner to input images from a plurality of cards or software to create a plurality of images for use in card designs,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,087 issued to Taggart sets forth a CARD PRINTING AND DISPENSING SYSTEM having a video monitor, a consumer interface, a printer, and a computer control. A customer interested in purchasing a card makes a selection using the customer interface from a variety of options displayed on the video monitor or a desired card unique to the occasion. The system is particularly well suited to printing and dispensing unique baseball cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,365 issued to Sullivan et al sets forth a SYSTEM FOR CUTTING ARTIFICIAL NAIL TIPS AND FOR DECORATING THE SAME OR EXISTING NAILS USING AUTOMATED CUTTING PROCESSES having a sensing device for sensing the dimensions of an existing fingernail structure which supplies information to a controller in machine usable form. The data is used by the controller to drive a variety of peripheral devices to cut a desired nail pattern and assure proper fit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,250 issued to Taeckens sets forth a METHOD FOR ATTACHING AN ARTIFICIAL EXTENSION OF A FINGERNAIL using a fabric fingernail wrap material in which the material is a porous fabric supplied in sheets having releasable adhesive material on one side. The releasable material side adheres to a backing material and shapes of individual fabric elements are cut through the fabric and into the backing material to individually shape fingernail fabric materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,702 issued to Straub sets forth a TRANSFER ADHESIVE SHEET MATERIAL having one or more adhesive areas positioned between a first liner and one or more corresponding top tab liners. The tab liners have areas which extend beyond the respective adhesive area over a perimeter thereof. The method includes the steps of applying one or more areas of transfer adhesive to the first liner, applying the second liner and die cutting one liner to form the top tab liners having areas extending beyond corresponding adhesive areas. The example is given of fingernail coverings which are adhesively backed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,389 issued to Hoffmann et al sets forth a SELF-ADHESIVE LAMINATE FOR NAILS having a plasticizer containing laminate consisting of a film forming polymeric layer having pigment, a pressure sensitive adhesive layer, and a removable preferably siliconized protective film covering the pressure sensitive adhesive layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,346 issued to Sekiguchi et al sets forth a PROCESS AND DISPLAY WITH MOVABLE IMAGES having a display device such as a billboard is provided with an image scanned from a paper image of the eventually displayed image.
A product known as Fashion Magic Fingernail Fun Salon set manufactured by Tyco Industries provides a base housing supporting a plurality of enclosure having an aperture for inserting a fingernail. A plurality of fingernail coverings are removable from their respective attachments and securable to cover the player's nails. The nail coverings include various colors as well as color change material and adhesive for securing the nail coverings to the nail. In addition, an air bellows mechanism operative within the enclosures circulates a quantity of glitter flakes which deposit in part upon a surface of the nail covering and are bound there to coat the nail covering with a glitter material.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have improved the art, and have in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore improved, interesting, and amusing computer fashion type games and entertainment.